Tangled in Frost
by Loquatorious
Summary: A Jackunzel love story set during Tangled where Jack finds Rapunzel in her tower and convinces her to venture outside. Hilarity and adventures ensue as Rapunzel discovers her heritage and Jack discovers the perks of being a winter spirit.
1. Frosty Encounters

Tangled in Frost

A Jackunzel Fanfiction

Frosty Encounters

 **AN: First of all I ship both Jackunzel and Jelsa but this is a Jackunzel story. After the success of my Mericcup story I decided to give my Jackunzel muscles a chance to flex.**

 **Another thing is that this story takes place during Tangled so Jack has had around one hundred years to adjust to being a spirit. He already knows about the guardians and is now adjusting to life as a spirit. But enough of my rambling. Please enjoy this story and check out my other stories too. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

If he was to name the best thing about being a spirit it wouldn't be the ice powers, or the staff, or the immortality. It would be the flying. The feeling of air rushing by as the ground beneath him is dwarfed by the heights he ascended to. He usually flies in order to clear his head, he just fly above the clouds, find a spot to look at the moon and wait. He doesn't know why he waits, or what he's waiting for. Maybe an answer, advice...anything.

His name is Jack Frost and he's been eighteen and dead for a hundred years. Wasn't his choice, it was Manny's. Manny is the moon, or more specifically the man in the moon. He decided he should stay immortal. He decided that he should get my powers. He decided that anyone who didn't believe in him shouldn't see him. He even decided that he was Jack Frost. He created Jack and Jack has been waiting ever since.

Of course sometimes Jack wants nothing to do with Manny. Sometimes he just wants a place to hide from everything. So he found one. There was once a tower in a hidden valley near the city of Corona that was completely deserted and had been long before Jack was created. It was dark, quiet, basically uninhabitable. Perfect for brooding. What Jack did in that tower he can barely remember, he only remembered the emotions. The rage, the despair, never fear though.

Today was meant to be a special day. The one hundredth anniversary of Jack's mortal death and immortal birth. A death-birthday if you will. It was nice for a while, he got a new blue jumper with a hood and pockets and a party but it was just too much after a while. Jack just wanted to be alone to vent his feelings. So he went to his tower, the tower he hadn't been to in twenty years. It felt almost bad to break that streak but none of the guardians knew about it and he needed somewhere to be alone. So imagine Jack's surprise when he arrives at the tower to find that its windows are open and a beautiful young woman is painting inside.

Jack was intrigued, this girl looked no older that he was, because he still considered himself eighteen, and yet she was so innocent and care-free. Her eyes were a brilliant green and her golden hair was strewn around everywhere inside of the tower. Her hair was unbelievably long, as if it hadn't been cut since she was born. Jack felt a strange warmth that was surrounding her as she sat and worked. And she was painting. He had to investigate. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to see him, Jack flew right into the open window and hovered over her and she painted the corner of the wall. The mural was of a starry night filled with a trail of golden lights that lead over the cliffs and into the unknown.

"Pretty impressive," Jack said to himself.

Then he was really surprised. For some reason she jumped and looked up towards the ceiling. Straight through him. As always, people never see him. Jack got used to it after a while.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked fear laced in her voice. Jack turned around in midair to see what she was looking at. No-one was there. He turn back around to see her still looking in the same direction as before.

"That's strange," Jack thought aloud, he has a habit of doing that, no one else to talk to except himself. It's not healthy-

"Wh-What's strange?"

Jack's heart stops. He looked at her in absolute awe. 'She can't...she's too old. How can she believe in me?' he thought once he got over the shock. He decided to move slightly and his pulse doubled as her eyes follow him.

"Wait," he said as she visibly trembled, "Can you...hear me?"

She slowly nodded. His eyes widened. This didn't usually happen.

"C-Can you...see me?" Jack asked. She nodded again as curiosity flitted across her face. Jack struggled to breath as he reached out to touch her. She flinched away and grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a frying pan.

"Don't touch me!" she threatened.

"Hey, hey," he said softly, trying to get her to relax, "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Who are you?" she asked, still frightened, "Where do you come from? Why are you here?"

"OK," Jack said, still trying to calm her down, "Let's make a deal. You ask a question, I answer it, then I ask a question and you answer it. OK?"

She hesitated then nodded slowly.

"Good. Now your question first."

"OK," she started, trying to summon some confidence, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jack Frost," he explained, ignoring the disbelief on her face, "Now my question, who are you?"

"I am Rapunzel," she says, "Now can you prove that you are Jack Frost?"

"I think so," Jack replied as he tapped his staff on the floor and it immediately froze over. Her eyes widen in surprise and awe.

"Now, big obvious question," Jack started, "Why is your hair so long?"

Rapunzel looked around and gave an empty laugh.

"Yeah, obvious question," she repeated awkwardly. In that moment Jack had never seen something so adorably beautiful, "Well, I didn't cut it."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question," Jack chuckled. Rapunzel laughed awkwardly she looked to the floor, "Why didn't you cut it?"

Rapunzel sighed and frowned.

"I didn't cut it because...because I..." Rapunzel couldn't seem to get the words out of her mouth.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Jack said as he tried to catch her eye. She looked up at him with a grateful look on her face.

"Thanks," she said

"I'll give you a different question, then. Rapunzel, why are you in this tower?"

"I live here," Rapunzel explained, "Why are you in this tower, Jack Frost?"

"This used to be my private place. I haven't been here in over twenty years. I came here to be alone. Why do you live here, of all places?"

Rapunzel hesitated.

"Well, mother says it's for my protection. I've never been-"

"RAPUNZEL!" a voice cried from outside, "LET DOWN YOU HAIR!" Rapunzel's eyes widened.

"It's mother!" she whispered. She ran to the open window and looked out, "COMING, MOTHER!" She then tuned to Jack as she prepared her hair, "You should go! No one's supposed to be here!"

"Don't worry," Jack said as he floated into the air and onto a nearby wall, "She won't be able to see me. I promise."

"RAPUNZEL!" the voice cried again, "I'm getting old down here!"

Rapunzel pulled her hair into a coil and fed it through a pulley so that it reached the ground. She then pulled on her hair to lift her mother up to the window. That only intrigued Jack more. Why would someone live in a tower so isolated that only entry way was Rapunzel's hair-lift? Unless...

Jack's thoughts were interrupted as a middle aged woman with black curly hair entered through the window. Immediately Jack felt uncomfortable. As a spirit, Jack could tell when magic was near and something ancient was resonating off of the woman in front of him. He hadn't noticed it before but it was similar to what was going through Rapunzel. Something was definitely up.

"Rapunzel," the woman greeted as she hugged the young woman. Alarm bells immediately sounded in Jack's head as he saw the slightest hint of annoyance passed through the woman's face as Rapunzel hugged her.

"Mother, guess what day it is," Rapunzel giggled.

"Oh I haven't the slightest idea," the woman replied, an air of arrogance surrounded her.

"Well, it's my birthday!" Rapunzel said with a big excited grin that made her look even more adaptable than usual.

"No, I remember that your birthday was last year."

"Well that's kind of the point," Rapunzel said, "It's kind of an annual thing."

"Is it now," the woman said with disinterest, "Rapunzel dear, mother's tired. Sing to me."

"But...OK," Rapunzel sighed in defeat. She then walked to the fireplace, pulled up a stool for her mother and sat in front of the fireplace.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and started singing as her mother started brushing her golden hair.

" _Flower gleam and glow,_

 _make your power shine,_

 _Make the clock reverse,_

 _Bring back what once was mine.._ "

Jack was entranced by her voice. It was smooth and silky, just like her luscious, glowing hair. She truly had a beautiful voice, a beautiful face, perhaps even a beautiful mind. She was a mystery to Jack and he intended to find out everything about her. Jack's eyes widened as he noticed Rapunzel's hair start to glint with light and shine. His jaw dropped as her hair then started to glow with golden light that flooded the room. Jack felt the same warmth that he had found when he first found Rapunzel except this time it was magnified ten fold. It only grew as she continued to sing.

" _Heal was has been hurt,_

 _Change the fates design..."_

Jack gasped as he noticed the wrinkles on the woman's face fade and disappear and the grey hairs on her head fade to a dark ebony. The woman smiled maliciously as the skin on her hands lost their years and regained their colour. And yet Rapunzel still kept on singing.

" _Save what has been lost,_

 _Bring back what once was mine,_

 _What once was-_ "

"NO! RAPUNZEL, DON'T!" Jack screamed. Rapunzel turned to his place on wall, fear in her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

The woman's face fell and Jack let out a sigh of relief as her years returned to her. She then turned to Rapunzel, a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Why did you stop, flower?" she asked, restraint in her voice. She turned to where Rapunzel was looking to see the outline of a boy in ice gleaming on the wall. "Rapunzel, what is that?"

"That is - umm - my painting!" Rapunzel replied, "I've been painting it today and I've...run out of paint, and I was going to ask you if you could pick up some more paints for my birthday."

"But Rapunzel," the woman sighed with annoyance, "That trip would take days-"

"Please?" she begged. The old woman sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but only because you've been such a good girl."

The much older looking woman got up from her seat, grabbed a basket from the table and stood by the window as Rapunzel readied her hair.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, my flower?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Rapunzel replied. The woman proceeded to kiss her hair before turning around and waited as Rapunzel lowered her to the ground. As soon as she was out of earshot, Rapunzel shut the window. She then looked up to where Jack was floating.

"What is it?" she asked as she noticed the concern on Jack's face.

Jack knew he wanted to ask about her hair but knew it wasn't the right time. He could tell it was a touchy subject.

"Oh, umm..." he said awkwardly.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she repeated with a mischievously twinkle in her eyes.

Jack smiled and then turned to face her mural.

"That's cool," he said as he pointed his staff to the painting, quickly trying to change the subject, "How long did it take you?"

"Oh, most of this morning," Rapunzel replied. Jack looked at her with disbelief.

"That quick? I probably couldn't do that in a week!"

"Well, it's pretty easy, you know. Not much else to do around here."

"I especially like this one," Jack said as he pointed to a small painting of a chameleon, "It's so life-like. It's like I could just touch- OW OW OW OW!" Jack exclaimed as the painting bit his finger.

"Pascal!" Rapunzel scolded as she picked up the writhing lizard, "Sorry, he doesn't like strangers."

"Huh, I can tell. He's got a pretty strong bite for someone who doesn't have teeth!"

"Sorry," she repeated.

"It's fine," Jack replied, "Just tell him not to do it again."

"Now, Pascal," Rapunzel ordered, "You are not to bite Jack again, understand?"

Pascal just glared at Jack, but nodded when he noticed Rapunzel's glare.

"Good," she said.

"So what else can you do, Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel smiled as her eyes scanned the room.

"You got a while?" she asked.

Jack chuckled.

"Oh, I've definitely got a while."


	2. Jack Frost's First Hug

Jack Frost's First Hug

 **AN: So, another day, another chapter. Sorry about any complications about the last chapter. I felt that I had to re-write it to help the story flow a bit better. I promise though that this chapter will be better structured. Now let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

As it turned out, they needed as much time as they could spare. Jack found it ridiculous how many other skills Rapunzel possessed. There was chess, ballet (which was even more impressive due to her hair), baking, climbing, dressmaking and even more that  
/Jack could barely remember. He was too busy focusing on her to take any notice of her crafts. The way her tongue would slightly stick out when she concentrated; the way she would smile when she fitted a tiny dress on Pascal; the way she would laugh  
/whenever she saw Jack's impressed look; it was music to Jack's ears and beauty to Jack's eyes. He was entranced by this woman, this woman whom he only met a few hours ago. Magic seemed to float around her, drawing him in and keeping him enthralled.

Her positivity and her grace almost made him forget about the singing and her mother, but Jack knew he would have to address it soon. That woman was taking advantage of Rapunzel and her gift and that made him angry beyond belief. Even thinking about it  
/made the room temperature fall a couple of degrees. It only made it worse that Rapunzel trusted her. He knew he would breaking her heart by telling her, he didn't ever want to do that but also didn't want to sentence her to forever be the slave of  
/that woman's He had to get her out of this tower.

"So, Rapunzel," Jack said after she had finished showing off her paintings in her room, "Have you ever been, you know, outside the tower?"

Rapunzel's face immediately dropped.

"Uh...well," she started awkwardly but stopped as he twiddled her thumbs. Jack immediately understood what that meant.

"You haven't, have you?" he asked although he already knew the answer. Rapunzel shook her head whilst looking at a floorboard that had suddenly become so interesting.

Jack sighed. Getting her out of the tower just became so much harder.

"Have you ever wanted to leave?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Rapunzel said quietly, "But...mother...she kept me here for my safety..."

"For your safety?"

"Yeah," Rapunzel explained, raising her head to look at Jack, "My hair...it glows..."

"When you sing that song," Jack finished for her, "I saw it earlier."

"Well," Rapunzel continued, "When I was younger, people tried to cut it but-" she explained as she lifted her hair from her neck to reveal one small, brunette lock of hair, "Once you cut it, my hair loses its powers."

"So, what? People wanted your hair for their own line of hair-lamps?" Jack joked, which to his relief caused Rapunzel to smile.

"No, my hair, it doesn't just glow. Give me your hand."

Jack presented his hand to Rapunzel who wrapped it in her hair. Then she started to sing.

" _Flower gleam and glow,_

 _Make your power shine..._ "

A sensation that Jack had not felt in long time suddenly filled his entire body. It was as if the cold that been living inside of him since his creation was fleeing from his body and was replaced by a heat unlike anything he had ever felt before.

" _Make the clock reverse,_

 _Bring back what once was-_ oh my, god! Jack!"

Jack opened his eyes and immediately the warmth began to leave his body. He ran to a mirror and saw his hair starting to turn white again and replace the brown that had been present before.

"No, no, NO!" he cried at his reflection as the last few strands of brown hair fade to white. And as soon as it was gone, the cold returned. It took everything that Jack posses not to break down into tears. Tears of sadness or joy, Jack didn't know. He  
/had just glimpsed relief he had had before his death. He had seen something he had been wanting to see for so long and this woman, this beautiful woman, had allowed him to see it.

Suddenly Jack felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Wh-What was that?" Rapunzel asked. Jack turned around and stared at her, unable to do anything else, frozen as he tried to figure her out. "Seriously, Jack. What happened?"

"Something...something brilliant," Jack gasped. He then proceeded to do something that any other time would be an absolutely mad idea. He hugged Rapunzel.

Rapunzel stiffened in his arms but soon circled her arms around him to comfort.

"Was that what you looked like before...you know?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes," Jack replied once he composed himself, "But that was a long time ago."

"I didn't think my hair would do that," Rapunzel admitted.

"Don't worry, it actually felt nice," Jack said.

"You looked nice," she remarked, "With brown hair, I mean. Not saying that the white hair looks bad or whatever."

Jack chuckled.

"Thanks, I've been thinking of dyeing it, lately."

Rapunzel smiled.

"Now," Jack said as he clapped his hands together and summoned his staff, "If there's one thingI've been asking myself, and trust me there's a lot, it's this." Jack glided over to the curtain on the wall of the main room and tore them off, revealing  
/Rapunzel's mural. He then pointed to the orange lights trailing through the sky and continued. "What are these?"

"Those?" Rapunzel said as her eyes opened excitedly, "I've been looking at star charts and all kinds of stuff but I can't find those lights anywhere. I don't think those are stars. And they're not! They only come around on my birthday and I've always  
/wanted to see them."

"Isn't it your birthday today?" Jack asked her, remembering her conversation with her 'mother'. Rapunzel shook her head.

"No, it's tomorrow," she explained.

"You wanna go and see them up close?" Jack offered. Rapunzel looked surprised.

"What- really?" she asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"It's just that...you know...my hair and people and-"

"I'll protect you. I promise that no one will hurt you," Jack offered as he flew to the window and opened it, "I have to go anyway. You wanna come?"

Rapunzel thought for a minute before shaking her head.

"Tomorrow," she said. "I'm a little tired to go today and I need to get ready."

"Great," Jack grinned, "I'll come back tomorrow morning at ten o'clock. Let's make a field day out of it."

"Yeah," Rapunzel said, "I just can't believe it. Are we really gonna do it?"

"You better believe it," Jack said with a cheesy wink, "Now, I'd better go. Got some winter to spread and such."

"Wait!" Rapunzel shouted before Jack could fly away. Jack was about to ask why when Rapunzel gave him a gentle hug around the neck. When Rapunzel pulled away, she giggled at Jack's confused face.

"What was that for?" Jack asked. Rapunzel shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, "For talking to me, for not attacking me, for being my first ever friend."

An annoyed growl from Pascal made her chuckled.

"Well, my first human friend," she corrected, "Thank you. Just...thank you."

"My pleasure, Rapunzel," Jack said as he began to fly away from a waving Rapunzel. As soon as he saw the window close, he flew above cloud layer and headed north.

"The guardians are gonna love this!" Jack said to himself as he headed as fast as he could towards the North Pole.


	3. Late-Night Thoughts

Late-Night Thoughts

 **AN: So I just put up the last chapter for the Brave and the Bold for all those who want to read it. For all those who say I cheated by saying this story wasn't connected to TBATB, I didn't say it wouldn't be in the future...And for all those people who have started reading this story while waiting for ROTBTD, I'll try to make sure to keep you satisfied until then. Now, on with this story. It's time the guardians found out about Rapunzel and her magical potential.**

* * *

"I knew it; you really do have frost for brains," Bunnymund said as Jack finished his story. All of the Guardians had gathered at the North Pole to hear Jack's story and what they got was not what they were expecting. Jack only usually came to themfor  
/advice and death-birthdays.

"But it's true!" Jack exclaimed, "Everything I said was true. She's real, I swear!"

"Jack, it's a bit hard to believe," said Tooth, "That an eighteen-year-old girl has the power to heal people that's so great that it can heal your immortality."

"But she's real!" Jack shouted.

"We're not saying that we don't believe you," North said as he tried to calm Jack, "We're just saying that it's a little farfetched that there's a being with these types of powers that we haven't heard of."

"Well, she's been locked in a tower all of her life!" Jack explained, "I doubt anyone has heard of her!"

"Why would she be locked in a tower if she has this gift?" Tooth asked.

"I don't know, ask that witch," Jack scowled as he spat the last word.

"What witch?" Bunnymund asked.

"The witch that calls herself Rapunzel's mother. She pretends that she loves her but she just uses her to stay young and pretty! She's a Monster and she's treating Rapunzel like some kind of object that she can-"

"Jack! Calm down!" North interrupted as he placed his hands in Jack's shoulders. Jack looked around and saw that in his anger he had frozen the surrounding floor in a thick layer of ice, "Now, answer this. If that woman is using Rapunzel then why doesn'tRapunzel  
/just leave the tower?"

"She's been in that tower all her life," Jack sighed, "To Rapunzel that woman might as well be her mother. She's never known anyone else. But I'm going to get her out of there tomorrow."

"How?" Tooth asked.

"It's her birthday tomorrow," Jack explained, "And I've agreed to take her to see a light show near the city. Her mother doesn't return until the day after so maybe I can keep her away for a day or two. Maybe I can convince her not to return to that tower  
/but..."

"I understand," North said, "Do you need any help?"

"We'll just have to see," Jack sighed.

"Have you asked Manny about her?" Bunnymund asked.

"I asked but he hasn't replied yet," Jack said glancing up at the moon.

"How about we investigate her tower while you guys are gone. Maybe we can get some leads as to who her real parents are," Bunnymund suggested.

"Can you do that?" Jack asked.

"Of course, well, me and Bunny can," North replied, "Christmas isn't for a while and Easter has recently been and gone. And if we find anything we'll let you know."

"Thanks," Jack said before he paused and looked around, "I thought there were four of you."

"Well Sandy is off spreading good dreams, ain't he?" Bunnymund explained.

"Oh yeah, I hope he stops of at Rapunzel's tow-" Jack thought for a moment, "I wonder..."

"Wonder what, frost-for-brains?" Bunnymund asked.

"Well, Rapunzel could see me, right?" Jack asked whilst everyone nodded uncertainly, "Do you think she'll be able to see Sandy, too?"

The Guardians looked at each other and then at Jack.

"That's...actually a good question," Bunnymund said after a moment of thought, "Well, guess Sandy is gonna find out, isn't he?"

* * *

Rapunzel lay upon her soft bed, wrapped comfortably in her locks of golden hair as she pondered on the previous few hours. It had an interesting day to say the least yet everything she could think of always lead to the same person: Jack. Somehow he hadimprinted  
/himself on her. She didn't know what it was about Jack that intrigued her. Perhaps it was his sense of fun and freedom that called to her. Perhaps it was because of his powers. Perhaps it was because he was the only person apart from hermother  
/to show genuine concern and empathy and kindness towards her.

She was drawn to how he smiled at her. His pearly white teeth and warm joyful eyes glistened with fun. His sleek body glided through the air as if he were swimming gracefully in water. The way we would twirl and manoeuvre his staff. Everything about himseemed  
/to prove her mother wrong. If most men were like Jack, they weren't hulking monsters that wanted to kill her and use her for her hair.

She would have to see the next day when she would finally be able to leave the tower. Never had Rapunzel been more excited for her birthday than now. She would finally be able to see the outside world and she knew that, with Jack leading her and guidingher,  
/it was going to be the best day of her life. She couldn't wait to finally solve the mystery of the golden lights in the sky and was even more excited to see them up close.

However anxiety suddenly set in. What if the lights weren't as amazing as she thought they would be? What if the whole trip would be a huge disappointment? What if they ran into danger while outside? However any doubts soon left her mind as soon as sheremembered  
/that Jack would be there. He would protect her; he would make it fun for the both of them.

Suddenly her thoughts her interrupted as she saw a glint of gold pass through the open door. The gold suddenly turned into a stream that flowed through the air and around her bed. Rapunzel was confused and check her hair to see if she had accidentallycaused  
/it. However her hair was not alight and the sudden light show was not of her doing. Uncertainty started to set in until a warm and comfortable drowsiness overcame Rapunzel. She yawned as she lay down onto her sheets and tucked herself in, givingin  
/to the sleep that consumed her.

Rapunzel then found herself in a golden dreamscape that was made of sand that shone just like her hair. It was soft and warm to touch and felt more like water than sand. She looked beyond the sand to a familiar figure standing silently and looking straightat  
/her. She immediately felt at ease as she was slowly drawn to the figure and into his embrace. Just like the sand, it was warm and soft and comforting. Rapunzel snuggled further into the mystery figure, never feeling more safe and secure than in  
/this person's embrace.

Rapunzel hummed contently as the figure hugged her even tighter and brought her closer towards his warmth. She could hear his silky voice cooing to her as she settled into his arms. She looked up into the man's eyes to be more surprised than she had everbeen  
/before. Looking down at her, stroking her, cuddling her, comforting her, was Jack. His smile calmed her and his eyes enchanted her as she held him close. It felt strange how comfortable she felt as she realised that she was in Jack's arms but

she had no obligations. This was a dream, it wasn't like she actually liked Jack, right? Soon her mind fell into a deep sleep and any thought process she once had shut down and she was at peace.

* * *

Sandy, aka the Sandman, was more than confused when she saw a golden sand girl and a golden sand Jack Frost embracing each other the teenagers head. He had only recently noticed the tower and decided that whoever was inside needed a good nights sleepfor  
/being in such a dreary abode. He had recognised the young woman as one who deserved a good dream and, being the Sandman, he granted her one.

Sandy had also met Jack Frost more than once so he knew what the winter spirit looked like. So the fact that this young woman, with extremely long hair and living at the top of a very tall tower, knew about Jack was a conundrum to him. A question markformed  
/above Sandy's head as he tried to figure it out but his attention was then pulled to the Northern Lights calling him to the North Pole.

Sandy sighed silently as he sent an independent stream of dream sand to finish his job for the night and headed off to the North Pole, making a mental note to mention this girl to Jack.

* * *

Mother Gothel relaxed onto her bed in the room she had rented for the night. She had checked her mirror and sure enough wrinkles were starting to appear on her otherwise perfect face. She would have to make this trip quick if she wanted to get her youthback.  
/She was still only half way to her destination and knew that by the time she made it back to Rapunzel's tower he would look at least ten years older.

She cringed as she remembered how Rapunzel was distracted back in her tower. But why? She had never been distracted before. What had changed? Gothel remembered how Rapunzel looked expectantly at that one spot on that damn wall as if waiting for somethingto  
/show up. It infuriated Gothel how unfocused that stupid girl could be. It almost made her wonder why she didn't just teach her the song and nothing else. That would have been so much easier.

In fact, Gothel wondered why she even bothered with the stupid paints. She should just march back to the tower and force Rapunzel to sing that song. But that would not help in the long run. She needed that girl to trust her and make her feel loved. Evenif  
/the process was unbelievably slow, it was worth it. There was no way Rapunzel would leave that tower...was there?


	4. Moving On Out

Moving On Out

 **AN: Not much to say really except thanks for all the kind reviews and favourites/follows. Just to say I'm going to complete this story before I start on ROTBTD because I haven't quite figured out how that will all go down. So thank you for your patience and sorry I haven't updated in a while. Also check my new story "Doctor Who Afterdeath 11".**

* * *

"It's today! It's today!" Rapunzel shouted as she danced around the tower, "It's today at ten! Pascal! I'm so excited! I can't wait!"

Pascal sighed as he tried to go back to sleep. Rapunzel had made to get up extra early in order not to miss Jack's visit which had cost him a proper sleep. He was happy for Rapunzel and to see her so happy was a rare occurrence, he just wished that times  
/like these would happen when he didn't need a lie-in.

Rapunzel checked the clock mounted on the wall and sighed in annoyance when it read eight o'clock. She had spent her entire morning preparing for her trip. So far her hamper included a couple of sandwiches for lunch, a frying pan (because who knows when  
/you'll need a frying pan), a blanket, her sketchpad and a rock for Pascal. She still thought she would need a little more though, considering that her hamper was less that half full. She checked around her work area for anything else she would like  
/to bring.

"Hmm," she thought aloud, "Pascal, what do you need, honey? What about your dress?" Pascal gave an unimpressed grunt. "Aww, but what if you get cold?" Pascal simply shrugged and lay down on the table as if to say 'I'll risk it'.

Rapunzel smiled as she packed everything that she needed into the hamper and closed it. She turned back to clock and groaned as she saw that only five minutes had past since she last checked.

"What am I going to do with myself for two hours?" she asked as she slumped into a comfortable armchair. Rapunzel reached for the nearest book and started reading, hoping that the minutes would pass by. She started with the first sentence and slowly scanned  
/the page. After what felt like an eternity of staring at the page she looked up and read the time: ten past eight.

"Uuurrggghhh!" Rapunzel shouted, "I can't do this, Pascal! I want to go now!"

Suddenly she heard the window shutters behind her being force open and hid behind the chair as a compete stranger climbed in through the widow. The man shut the window and looked around. He sighed with relief and held a small satchel in his hand.

"Still got it, Rider," he said in triumph. Rapunzel then proceeded to whack him over the head with her frying pan, knocking him out cold.

"Argh!" she screamed as she hid from the man in case he got back up. When it was obvious that the man wasn't getting up, she edged closer, frying pan still in hand. Pascal, now fully awake, found his spot on her shoulder and glared at the body of the  
/intruder. Rapunzel ran to window and opened it before poking her head outside.

"Jack?" she called, "Jack! Can you hear me? Hurry up!"

"Everything alright?"

"Argh!" Rapunzel screamed as she heard Jack's voice appear suddenly beside her. Jack laughed as Rapuznel smacked him on the shoulder, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Hey I was bored," Jack said, "It's been a slow morning."

"Yeah, well not for me it hasn't," Rapunzel said pointing to the intruder in her floor. Jack's eyes widened.

"Did he...?"

"I'm fine, Jack. I knocked him out with this frying pan!"

"Well, what do you know? Those things really can come in useful."

"What do you suppose we do with him?" Rapuznel asked.

"Well, first of all, why is he here?"

"He looked like he was hiding from someone."

"Why would someone need to hide all the way up here?" Jack asked as he noticed the satchel, "What's this?"

"He was carrying that when he came in," Rapuznel explained. Jack opened it as looked inside. The satchel contained a peice of paper with a picture of the intruder and a name in bold at the top; the satchel also contained-

"What the-" Jack said as he pulled out a silver glistening tiara, "What's this doing here?"

"It's beautiful," Rapunzel gasped as she stared at it, "Can I..."

"Can you what?"

"...Try it on?"

Jack chuckled as he handed it to her.

"Of course you can."

But his smile faded as she placed it on her head. He had never seen someone more suited to wearing a tiara than Rapunzel. Somehow it fitted flawlessly onto her head, accentuating everything that made her face so beautiful. But the best thing of all was  
/the adorable smile that she had as he stared at her.

"How do I look?" she asked as she gave a small twirl.

"You look...wow..."

Rapuznel blushed.

"It's strange," she said as she examined herself in the mirror, "It feels like I've seen this before."

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know, I just..."

"Just a hunch?"

Rapunzel nodded, deep in thought.

"Well, the main question is what's he doing with it," she said as she pointed towards the unconscious stranger on the floor.

"I sincerely doubt it's his," Jack said.

"Do you think he stole it?"

"Well it would explain why he decided to hide up here. And I doubt he has the money to buy this kind of jewellery. He probably stole it from the castle nearby."

"He's a thief," Rapunzel gasped, "Is everyone like that in the outside world?"

"No," Jack replied, "Definitely not. But his type do crop up every so often."

"Why we would he want to steal something so beautiful?"

"Probably to sell it."

"But this belonged to someone. To its owner, this is probably priceless, and he stole it!"

"Yeah," Jack sighed, "Well, I guess we'll have to take him and this with us when we go outside."

"Why?"

"So we can return this tiara and make him serve his punishment."

"What will they do to him if they catch him?"

"Depends on wether this is his first time or not. If it is then probably a long time in a gaol. If not then they might even execute him."

"We can't let him out if he's going to be killed!"

Jack turned to Rapunzel to see concern in her eyes.

"You're the one that was so shocked that he stole it."

"Yeah, but no one deserves to die for stealing a tiara. Not even him."

Jack sighed agitatedly but Rapunzel put on her best pout. Suffice to say, it worked.

"Fine! Fine! We won't hand him in, but we certainly can't leave him here."

"You're right. Mother will flip if she finds out about this."

"We're gonna have to take him with us...unless..."

"Jack?" Rapunzel asked as Jack was consumed in thought, "Unless what?"

"I could ask the Guardians to keep an eye on him..."

"Who are the Guardians?"

Jack looked at Rapunzel and smiled.

"Just some friends of mine," he said as he picked up the tiara, placed it carefully in the satchel, rushed to window and flew out.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Rapunzel shouted after him. Jack turned around in midair.

"To the North Pole!" he replied, "I'll be back in five minutes!" And with that he flew above the clouds and sped off towards the North, leaving Rapunzel alone with the stranger. Rapunzel sat down on a wooden chair with Pascal still on her shoulder.

"Hmm," Rapunzel said, "What should we do with him, Pascal?"

Pascal smiled and gently thrust his fist into his palm whilst sporting an evil smile.

"I've got a better idea," she said as she moved to pick up a chair from the corner.

* * *

"Jack!" North greeted as Jack flew through an open window an into the workshop, "I thought you were meant to be with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Jack replied, "And something's come up. Well, two things actually."

"And what's that?"

"Well," Jack started, "Some guy broke into her tower-"

"Oh my! Is she alright?"

"She's fine, she had a frying pan," Jack explained earning a confused look from North, "What I'm here to tell you, however, is that he was carrying this." Jack pulled out the tiara from the satchel he had been carrying and showed it to North.

"Whose is it?" North asked.

"I think it's from the castle in Corona but I'm not sure."

"Why did you bring it if it's not connected to Rapun...You think this might be a lead to her parentage?"

"I don't know," Jack replied waving his hands above his head, "I just have a hunch."

"Well, we can investigate it when we've done searching the tower," North concluded, "Speaking of which, Bunny! It's time we move out!"

Bunnymund quickly came running into the room.

"Why are you here? Aren't you meant to be on your date?" Bunnymund teased.

"She not my girlfr-"

"He's here because...," North interrupted but hesitated, "Well I'll explain on the way, we really should be going. Now, to the sled!"

* * *

After a relatively quick but bumpy sled ride, in which Bunnymund was thoroughly brought up to date, they landed just outside Rapunzel's tower.

"OK," Bunnymund groaned as he struggled to stay on his feet, "Next time, I'm taking my tunnels."

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" North replied as he hopped out of the sled.

"That doesn't matter now," Jack said, "We need to get into the tower before that thief wakes up."

As Jack was about to fly up to the window North held onto his hoodie and pulled him back down to the ground.

"Let go of me!" Jack growled.

"Hold your horses," North replied as she brought him over to the side of the tower where a decaying door was situated, "It seems there might be more than one entrance to the tower."

"Alright," Bunny said as he lined himself up to the door, "I'll break, you enter." Bunny reared his back feet and in one strong kick sent the door flying off it's hinges.

"And some people think you're some cute fluffy bunny rabbit," Jack chuckled as they climbed the steps.

"I used to be," Bunny sighed.

"Really? Send me pictures!"

"Never, frost boy!"

"Could you two please shut up?" North said as they ended up and the top of the steps. Bunny lifted the trapdoor that was blocking the way and hopped inside.

"So this is where your girlfriend li- what the...?"

Jack turned around and saw what had made Bunny hesitate. In the five or ten minutes he was away, Rapunzel had managed to tie the intruder to a heavy oak chair with her golden hair. Once she saw that she had company, Rapunzel waved at them.

"Hi," she greeted.

The three of then just stared at her then towards the prisoner then back to Rapunzel.

"It's just precautions," she explained.

"Right," Jack said," Anyway. Rapunzel this is the Easter Bunny, or just Bunny, and this is Santa Claus, or we call him North."

Rapunzel looked positively starstruck as she shook hands with her childhood fairytales.

"This is amazing!" she squealed.

Jack smiled at her adorableness.

"So this is our intruder?" Bunny asked as he strolled over to the chair.

"Mmhm," Rapunzel nodded.

"Any chance we can wake him up?"

At that moment Pascal, who was sitting on the stranger's shoulder, stuck his tongue in the man's ear. The man started awake.

"What the-!" he shouted as he realised his predicament, "Is this hair?"

"How many people are in this room?" Rapunzel asked.

"What? Who are-"

"How many?"

The man looked around the room expectantly.

"Umm, one? No, two! Me and you! Did I answer correctly? Does this buy my freedom?"

Rapunzel sighed and turned to Jack.

"He doesn't believe in you," Rapunzel said apologetically.

"Don't worry," Jack replied, "I didn't expect him to."

"Err, who are you talking to?" the man asked uncertainly.

"Jack Frost," Rapunzel replied.

"Yeah, right," the man scoffed, "Be serious, honey."

"Why don't you prove it, Jack?" she offered. Jack smiled mischievously as he tapped his staff on the floor and set forth a burst of snow.

"Why is it snowing?" the man asked, fear creeping into his voice. The snow kept on falling until one tiny snowflake landed on the top of his nose and melted there. Suddenly the man's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD, IT'S JACK FROST! AND A HUGE BUNNY THING! WHERE  
/DID THEY COME FROM? WHO ARE-"

His rambling was ceased by Jack freezing his lips together.

"That's enough of that."

"So he sees us then?" Bunny said.

"No," Jack replied, sarcasm coating his voice, "He was talking about the other huge bunny thing. Can we go now? We've already wasted enough time today and I don't want to miss the lights."

Rapunzel's eyes widened as she remembered what day it was.

"Oh yeah! Can we go now? Please?" she said excitedly.

"Sure go ahead," Bunny said as he started looking in a draw, "Don't let us keep you from your date."

"It's not a-"

"Yeah, you better not disturb us or you'll have me to deal with," Rapunzel said as she picked up her hamper and Pascal. Jack blushed.

"It's not a date," Jack said as he picked up Rapunzel so he could fly her to the ground.

"Isn't it?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, at least...I don't know. Let's decide that later," he said, "Now hold on tight, 'cause it's a long way down." He then took a deep breath and jumped out the window. They fell about thirty feet, with Rapunzel screaming with excitement all the way,  
/before he started to slow down and settle them on the grass. She opened her eyes and looked around at the open field that was around her, smiling with amazement. Rapunzel anxiously put one foot on the grass and then another and then start to walk  
/slowly, as if she were on thin ice.

"Wow," she gasped, "It's even more soft than I imagined."

"You've never felt grass under your feet before?"

Rapunzel shook her head.

"Well," Jack said, "Looks like today is gonna be a day of a lot of firsts."


	5. Flynn Rider No More

Flynn Rider No More

 **AN: My sincere apologies for not posting very often. Over time, work and other complications has left me with a lack of time or muse to write my story but I am getting myself back into it, trust me. I'd rather have my stories well done than rushed, so whilst I don't post often, I am also producing the best I can, and surely that must count? Right? Anyway, another chapter here for you as we see our two main lovebirds grow closer yet...**

Jack hadn't done so much walking in a long time. Usually he would just hover through the air, but not wanting Rapunzel to feel tired or jealous, he decided to stretch his old legs for a short walk. Or so he thought. As he looked towards the sun, he calculated  
from experience that they have been going for two hours. Two hours of walking and talking! Doing such mundane things such as keeping a conversation when snowball fights beckoned!

However, Jack didn't mind, in fact he had barely noticed the hours fly by. The only thing he payed attention to was Rapunzel. The way she smiled and laughed and trotted along happily down the path was adorable.

Jack chuckled to himself remembering how often he had used that word to describe Rapunzel. Well, she was adorable. And he adored her. Wow, that was new. Adoration for a girl? One hundred years and finally hormones start to kick in.

"I'm starting to get hungry," Rapunzel said as they rounded a corner, "Want something out of the hamper?"

"Nah," Jack replied, "I don't really get hungry."

"OK, your loss," she replied as she lifted the blanket and fished inside, "I think I have some jam tarts in here somewhere...but if you don't want anything-"

"No, no, hold up, I'll have a tart!"

"Knew it!"

"Don't look so smug, who can resist tart?"

"Mother doesn't exactly like them, she hates it when the jam get everywhere..."

Jack saw a slight frown form on her rosy lips and furrowed his brow with worry. He had expected her to have withdrawals about abandoning the tower, even for a few hours. To her, she was deliberately betraying her mother's trust. Even though Jack hadn't  
had a mother for several decades he knew what it was like to disappoint a loved one. He could remember the shame and the regret, the need for redemption. He knew exactly what she was going through.

"Well, that's her loss," Jack said with a grin, "And my gain!"

"Yeah, your weight gain, if you're not careful," Rapunzel chuckled.

"I don't appreciate your cheek."

"Aw, has Jack Frost got cold feet, all of a sudden?"

"Hey, I've tried several ways to get them warm, but no matter what, slippers just don't work for my look!"

"I'm not sure, I'd love some pink slippers!"

"Yeah, it sort of fits with your dress. Do you ever wear anything else?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Rapunzel teased with a sly smile. Jack blushed, eyes widened with surprise.

"Where did that come from?"

"I have my secrets," she replied.

Suddenly, the growing shouts of men and rumbling of hoofs on dirt drew the couple's attention. Jack pulled Rapunzel out of the pathway as three white horses pulled up next to them. On each of those horses sat men in silver armour, one holding a piece  
of paper.

"You, girl!" one of them beckoned, "Have you seen this man?" The guard held out the paper, revealing it to be a wanted poster featuring...

"Flynn Rider?" Rapunzel asked. Jack too had all attention drawn to the poster.

"Yes," the guard confirmed, "We're searching the forest for him."

"Have you seen him?" another guard asked.

Rapunzel took this time to notice the exceptionally sharp blades of their swords and how even their horses seemed to glare at her. She looked to Jack, unsure what to do. He shook his head, indicating for her to stay quiet.

"No, sir," Rapunzel replied, sporting her most innocent face. The guard looked skeptical before signalling his men to move on. Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief.

"Well done, Rapunzel," Jack said, squeezing her hand for reassurance. Rapunzel smiled.

"Thanks," she said, "I was worried for a second that I might blab."

"Let's keep going, shall we? In case those three come back for further questioning."

"So that theif must have stolen the tiara from the palace then."

"Yeah, it's a good thing we didn't bring him along with us or we'd be in heaps of trouble. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention. Speaking if which, we need to do something with your hair."

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her golden hair as if it were a child.

"We can't cut it!"

"I know," Jack said, "How about we ask someone to tie it up in a more...presentable fashion."

"You don't like my hair as it is?" Rapunzel pouted as rocked with her hair. Jack smiled and stroked her holden locks on her head.

"I do, I think it's beautiful. It's just very conspicuous, and today, that's exactly what we don't need."

Rapunzel sighed as she let the rest of her hair flow to the ground and sighed.

"I guess you're right, it's just the only person who's ever handle my hair other than me is Mother."

"Well, she's not here, is she?" Jack said as he hugged her shoulders, "Today is all about you. So we're gonna get you the best hair style ever. As part of your birthday present!"

This made Rapunzel smile as she wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and relaxed.

"Thank you," she whispered, "I'm just feeling a bit nervous."

"There's no need to be," Jack smiled as he looked her straight in the eye, "I'll protect you. I promise no-one's going to hurt you. Got it?"

Rapunzel looked up into his eyes and smiled slightly.

"OK," she said as she picked up her hair and started walking again. Jack grinned, summoned his staff and started alongside her as their adventure continued.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flynn Rider was having quite the experience. Being tied to a chair in an abandoned tower whilst Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny searched it was a...unique turn of events. Of course, Flynn couldn't just keep his mouth shut and luckily the ice  
on his lips had just thawed.

"So what are you guys gonna do to me?" he asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Bunny replied, "North?"

"Probably hand you in to the authorities," North said as he searched a cupboard, "Bot much we can do."

"Great, thanks," Flynn muttered. He had to get out of there, fast! He tried to bugle the ropes a bit and found that there was just a bit if slack, enough to start off with. Now all he had to do was keep them talking. "What do you guys usually do around  
this time of year? You know, I mean there's not much to do after Christmas and Easter. Do you just sit back and relax or is it all work, work, work!"

"I usually check my supplies as sort through my lists," North said, "Which is why I'm a little disappointed that you've appeared more than when you where little, Eugene Fitzherbert."

Flynn's blood went cold. No one knew about his other name, even he was staring to forget it. How the hell did he-

"I'm Santa Claus," North replied as if reading his mind, "Of course I know your name, Eugene. Now why did you decide to become a criminal?"

Flynn looked down in shame as he realised lying to North would be useless. He sighed.

"I just wanted to stop being Eugene," he explained. "Robbing people, making a reputation, building a record, it allowed me to become Flynn Rider indefinitely."

"What was wrong with Eugene Fitzherbert?" Bunny asked, abandoning his search momentarily.

"Eugene? He was a loser!"

"That's not what everyone at the orphanage thought," North said as he said down next to Flynn, "I remember getting loads of excited letters mentioning how the highlight of their day was story time with Eugene, telling the tales of adventures and daring  
do. What you seem to forget is that Flynn Rider was never a thief, he was an inspiration. And in a way, so were you. You gave those children an ideal to look up to, because you told them about Flynn Rider. So you're not Flynn Rider, not really."

Flynn hung his head as he realised that North was right. In his journey to become his idol, he forgot why he wanted to become him in the first place. Stealing, cheating, gambling, that wasn't Flynn Rider. Nothing about him was Flynn Rider but his name,  
and even that was false.

"I wish could change," Flynn whispered, "I wish I could just stop, but I've made too many enemies, too many people know who I am."

"They know who Flynn Rider is," North said, "I'm pretty sure they'd be more than ready to welcome Eugene Fitzherbert."

"But they all know my face, they won't believe me if say I've changed."

"We can help you with that," Bunny said, "We can take you somewhere else, away from here, back to where you grew up. The local bookshop always needs a story teller..."

Flynn thought about this before he smiled a true, satisfied smile. He secretly always enjoyed it when his friends' faces lit up when he spoke. He allowed himself to get lost in a fantasy of sitting on a comfy chair, softly dictating a Flynn Rider novel  
as a group of fascinated children surrounded him. Sure it wouldn't be as glamourous as his occupation as local criminal, but it would at least secure a quiet, easy life. After all, isn't that what he always wanted out of this lifestyle? Maybe he would  
own a castle with a magnificent view per se, but a small home on the coast...

"OK," he said with a smile, "I'll take it. But I'm gonna need my arms and legs free if I'm gonna move."

"Way to go, Flynn," Bunny said as he untied the ropes, "We'll have you back at home before you know it."

"Actually," Flynn said as he stood up, "It's Eugene, Eugene Fitzherbert."

* * *

A few hours later, after North and Bunny had finished searching the tower and started to catch up with Jack to tell him some of of their findings, another person hurried to the tower. Mother Gothel had managed to get back to the tower in record time after  
she managed to hitchhike with a passing salesman, cutting her travel time to a quarter if what it would have been. She could barely sleep as she was too concentrated on how Rapunzel was getting on. On the way to the tower she ran into a few Castle  
guards who had been searching for a local thief, causing her concern to sky rocket as she though about how much they had found on their travels.

Gothel ran to the foot of the tower and shouted for Rapunzel to let down her hair. After a few minutes of silence she was beginning to worry if the guards had found her of if he had accidentally cut her hair off. The she noticed the destroyed side entrance  
and ran up it to discover an empty tower, devoid of Rapunzel and completely ransacked. Gothel almost screamed when he noticed a small poster on the floor sporting a wanted label and the name she had heard only an hour before: Flynn Rider!

Gothel stormed out of the castle, determined to find Rapunzel and drag her back if she had to. All she had to do was find some help...

Just at that moment, two tall, muscular, ginger haired criminals appeared from the undergrowth, grumbling to themselves. Normally she would have just ignored them but it who they mumbling about that drew her attention.

"When we find him, I'm gonna kill Rider," one mumbled to the other who replied, "And then we're gonna get that stupid crown and be rich beyond our wildest dreams."

"Rich? Pah!" she exclaimed to them, "Ye of little ambition!"

"Who are you?" they growled as they drew their swords.

"Now, now, I'm not going to hurt you," she chuckled. "I was going ask you to help me track down two individuals, one of which being Flynn Rider..."

"Well, we don't want your employment, so scram!" They both growled like bulldogs.

"Shame," she sighed, "I was going to offer a treasure beyond such novelties as currency and power, but if you are really so adamant about finding him yourself..."

"Treasure?" One of them asked, sheathing his sword, "What kind of treasure?"

"The treasure of eternal youth," she announced. She smiled an evil grin as she noticed the glint of greed in their eyes. She had them.

* * *

"Is there anywhere we can stop for a while?" Rapunzel asked, "My feet are getting sore."

"That's probably because you didn't bring shoes, or socks for that matter," Jack replied, "but don't worry, there's a pub just down the road there." He pointed out a pub with a sign showing a yellow duckling on it.

"Well, I do like ducklings," Rapunzel admitted. Jack smiled.

"So do I, Punzie, so do I," he said as he held out his arm for hers to intertwine with. Side by side they strolled along the forest path to hopefully what would be a peaceful lunch in the Snuggly Duckling


	6. The Snuggly Duckling

The Snuggly Duckling

 **AN: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially with the musical number. Just imagine it going slots exactly like the movie except with no Flynn and more Jack jumping around and dancing everywhere. By those lyrics from Jack I made up completely so sorry if they seem a but off. Enjoy and please review! It's much appreciated!**

Gothel marched with pride as she lead her two newest pawns in her plans. Of course the two criminals walking behind thought that they had complete control of the situation, but after almost three hundred years of life, Gothel had experienced men like  
these. He knew exactly how to manipulate them and exactly how to put on a facade of weakness if need be. She could hear ever grumble and read every minute gesture of body language to the point that she was almost telepathic when it came scoundrels  
like them. She had every planned out. Every was going her way, and as they rounded a corner, she spotted another opportunity to further tip the odds in her favour. A group of palace guards were approaching and she had just enough time to hide her  
two new henchmen in a bush before approaching the palace guards.

"What do you want?" the guard in front asked as he heard her summon.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she cried in faux-despair, "My home has been ransacked! It was Flynn Rider! And he had an accomplice!"

The guards immediately perked up.

"Where is he? Who was this accomplice?"

"He took off before I could see where he was going but his accomplice was a girl, about eighteen, with long blonde hair and a pink dress!" she explained with a tremble in her voice.

"We saw that girl earlier down the path!" one of the other guards exclaimed. Gothel had to suppress a smile.

"I overheard them talking about a tiara or something like that but she also took some of my family heirlooms! They must retrieved and brought and to me!"

"We will do our best, ma'am," the chief guard before the three of them took off the path they came from. Gothel chuckled to herself before she called for the twins.

"What did you do?" asked one of the Stabbington brothers.

"I just made our search a whole lot easier," Gothel explained, "Now with us and the castle guards searching for her, our little treasure won't evade us for long."

* * *

Never did a pub ever have a more misleading name than the Snuggly Duckling. At first glance one would expect a friendly and welcoming environment, however upon actually opening the door to the building, the sight of a darkened room full of what of looked  
like worst criminal scum you could picture was what met Rapunzel and Jack's eyes.

Every head in the pub turned towards Rapunzel, looking straight through Jack, and glared. It was only Rapunzel's iron clad will and holding Jack's encouraging hand that allowed Rapunzel to move from the doorway. Once at the bar, Rapunzel ordered a glass  
of water and sat along with Jack on an empty stool.

"Why are they staring at me?" Rapunzel whispered to Jack.

"It's hard not to," Jack quipped, making Rapunzel smile a bit.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, who ya taking to?" hollered one of the criminals.

"Jack Frost," she answered innocently.

This caused the entire pub to burst into laughter.

"Honey, we stopped believing in fairy tales years ago," another one smirked.

"That's sad," she said, "What do you believe in, then? You must believe in something."

"Yeah, we don't have much to believe in anymore," one with a hook hand replied with a frown, "that's why we ended up here." The rest of the gathering nodded in agreement. Jack grinned.

"I think it's about time we give them something to believe in," he said as he jumped up onto a table and twirled his staff.

"Go ahead, Jack, dazzle us!" Rapunzel laughed. With that, Jack sent a snowball into the air that promptly exploded into a huge snowfall that lightly coated everyone in the tavern.

"What da hell?" the hook-hand man exclaimed. Then a small snowflake managed to land softly on his huge nose, making his eyes sparkle and a huge grin appear on his face. "Woah, guys! It's Jack Frost!"

"Welcome to the club!" Jack laughed and bent over to shake his hand, "How about convincing your friends?"

"Guys!" hook-man exclaimed, "Can't ya see him?"

A small bearded was next to experience enlightenment as he too started laughing and pointing. Slowly more and more people felt a snowflake land on their noses and began to witness the winter spirit as he started flying around, throwing snowballs.

"Hey, Punzie!" Jack shouted, "A have a fan club!"

"Way to go, Frost Boy!" Punzie shouted back, "Don't go telling Bunny or North, they might jealous!"

"Jealous? They have whole holidays based around them. I don't think I could exactly hurt their egos."

"This is amazing, fellas," hook-man grinned, "I haven't felt this great in ages! In fact, I think I feel the song coming on!"

Everyone cheered as hook-man took his place behind the piano at the back of the room.

"Hey," Jack asked hook-man, "um...what's your name, again?"

"Call me Maestro," hook-man answered.

"Right, Maestro, what's 'the song'?"

"Well, it goes like this," he said as he threw his axe into a wall prompting an accordion player to let out a terrified cord, "Ahem, I may be a bit rusty...

 _I'm malicious, mean and scary_

 _My sneer could curdle dairy_

 _And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest_

 _But despite my evil look and my temper and my hook_

 _I've always yearned to be a concert pianist!"_

Jack and Punzie laughed as he performed a full run up the keyboard of the piano with his hook.

" _Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart?_

 _Tickling the ivories till they gleam?_

 _Yep, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune medley_

 _cuz way down deep inside I've got a dream!"_

Suddenly everyone burst form their chairs and started a synchronised dance routine, much the couple's amusement.

 _ **"He's got a dream**_

 _ **He's got a dream!"**_

 _"See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!_

 _Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers._

 _Like everybody else, I've got a dream!"_

Everyone carried on the chorus as Jack and Rapunzel danced together under the spotlight in a makeshift boogey, laughing all the way. Next the spotlight moved to a man with a huge nose and a winged helmet.

 _"I've got scars and lumps and bruises,_

 _Plus something here that oozes,_

 _And let's not even mention my complexion!_

 _But despite my extra toes,_

 _And my goiter,_

 _And my nose,_

 _I really want to make a love connection!"_ he sung as he presented Jack a small flower that Jack quickly tucked behind a blushing Punzie's ear with a wink.

 _"Can't you see me with a special little lady?_

 _Rowing in a rowboat down a stream?_

 _Though I'm one disgusting blighter,_

 _I'm a lover, not a fighter!_

 _Cuz way down deep inside I've got a dream!"_

Jack was now flying along beside a suspended, makeshift Cupid launching snow angled everywhere whilst Punzie danced along with the tune.

 _"I've got a dream_

 _ **He's got a dream**_

 _I've got a dream_

 _ **He's got a dream**_

 _And I know one day romance will reign supreme_

 _Though my face leaves people screaming,_

 _There's a child behind it dreaming,_

 _Like everybody else, I've got a dream!"_

Next the spotlight started flicking to random people in the crowd.

 _"Toll would like to quit and be a florist;_

 _Gunter does interior design;_

 _Urf is into mime;_

 _Attila's cupcakes are sublime;_

 _Bruiser knits;_

 _Killer sews;_

 _Ven does little puppet shows;_

 _And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!"_

Jack looked skeptically at a Goliath of a man holding two tiny miniature unicorns in between his giant fingers who proceeding to gently clink ten together with a satisfied smile. Jack shrugged with a sigh, not wanting to interrupt the song.

"What about you, Jack?" Maestro asked. Jack blinked whilst sniggered at the thought of Jack singing.

"Oh no, I for really sing, it's not in my job description," Jack said to a crowd of boos. Eventually Jack gave in when Punzie gave him her best puppy eyes. "Fine!" he exclaimed, "I'll try and think of a verse!

 _Well as all of you may know,_

 _I spread joy and winter snow,_

 _But what's the point if no one sees or hears me?_

 _So all I really dream,_

 _Is to forever be believed,_

 _By anyone and everyone around me!"_ he finished with a flip in the air. He pulled Punzie up onto the table, both of them twirling around each other as she sang.

 _"I've got a dream_

 _ **She's got a dream**_

 _I've got a dream_

 _ **She's got a dream**_

 _I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam_

 _And with every passing hour_

 _I'm so glad I left my tower_

 _Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream"_

Now the party was in full swing as Jack jumped around everywhere, the people preparing for the big finale.

 _"She's got a dream_

 _She's got a dream_

 _They got a dream_

 _We've got a dream_

 _So our differences ain't really that extreme!_

 _We're one big team..._

 _Call us brutal,_

 _Sick,_

 _Sadistic_

 _And grotesquely optimistic,_

 _Cuz way down deep inside we've got a dream_

 _I've got a dream_

 _I've got a dream_

 _I've got a dream_

 _I've got a dream_

 _I've got a dream_

 _I've got a dream_

 _Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream!_

 _Yeah!"_

Everyone in the pub cheered as they struck a pose. Jack and Punzie ended up somehow together as they flew their hand up in the air in celebration.

"We should do this more often," Jack said as the song died down.

"Yeah, I liked your solo," Puznie laughed as Jack teasingly hit her shoulder.

"Shut up, my voice is beautiful," Jack said as he caressed his throat.

Suddenly Maestro shouted from the window, "Palace guards! They look angry!"

"What!" Punzie exclaimed, "I thought we lost them!"

Jack quickly grabbed Punzie by waist and scooped up Pascal before flying up into the rafters to hide themselves. He quickly pulled all of her hair up with them just as the door swung open.

"Where is she? A girl with long blonde hair and a pink dress!" the guard exclaimed.

"Jack!" Punzie whispered, "The tiara! It's in the hamper down there!" She pointed to the basket that sat on the bar bellow them. Jack nodded and floated down to try ground, hoping for once that they didn't believe in him. One of the men noticed him and  
quickly shouted, "I think she's over there!" and pointed out of the window, giving Jack just enough time to grab the hamper and fly back up to the rafters.

"We need to go," Jack said, "We'll take a window."

"Psst," Maestro said as the guards were interviewing one of the other men, "Come down behind the bar."

The couple cautiously floated down to mead barrels where Maestro flicked one of the water dispensers and a small trapdoor was revealed.

"Go," he said, "Live ya dreams."

"Thanks," they both whispered as they slipped out into the passage way, grabbing a burning torch to light the way as the trapdoor closed and darkness descended on them.

"Where do think this passage leads," Punzie whispered as she sought for Jack's hand.

"No idea, let's find out," he replied as he entangled his arm around hers and they carefully ventured forward into the unknown.

* * *

Gothel and the two Stabbington brothers waited patiently as the two guards entered the tavern.

"We can cut them off," one of the henchmen said, "We know a path that leads straight to where the escape passage leads to."

"Then let's go!" Gothel said as she followed the two junking criminals. She could almost feel Rapunzel's silky hair through her fingers as everything in her plan fell into place...


	7. Rolling on the River

**Rolling on the River**

 **AN: Once again, thank you all for your patience and your kind words. Please do leave a review if you have the time, it's really appreciated and it keeps me going.**

* * *

The tunnel was dark and dusty as the two teens trudged across the rocky ground with only the flickering light of a torch to guide them. Each step they took was supported by the other as they steadily made progress through the cavernous pathway and into  
the darkness. Punzie anxiously clung to Jack's side as he kept his arm around her, trying to reassure her. Even he himself wasn't too fond of the dark and sometimes it was all he could remember, he could only imagine how nervous Punzie felt. If her  
relentless grip was any indication, she wasn't exactly happy with the situation either.

"You have a great singing voice," Jack said, trying to take her mind off of the darkness. Punzie just laughed.

"Well aren't you a smooth talker," she replied.

"Well at least I'm trying to make conversation," Jack countered.

"Well, I've got a question," Punzie said.

"Fire away!"

"How come those people back there could see you so easily?" Jack stopped for a second and thought, but not without Punzie noticing his glance towards her. She took his hand and held it gently. "Jack? What is it?"

"I've had a theory for a while now," Jack explained, "It's to do with your hair."

"My hair?"

"Well, the magic in your hair, to be precise."

"You think my magic hair is helping people believe in you?"

"Well, sort of. Remember when you sang to me and... you know?" Rapunzel nodded, "Well, I think some of your magic... stuck, if you know what I mean."

"You mean because my magic almost brought you back to life it stayed and made you... more real?"

"Sort of, maybe it amplified my powers or increased my influence or something. What I do know is that since you sang to me, more people have started to believe in me."

"How come I could believe in you then?"

"Your magic. It's been flowing through you all your life."

"So I'm more susceptible than most..."

"To other forms of magic, yes, including mine and..."

"The guardians'. Of course! But what about...?"

"The others in the pub? Well, you have to be pretty open-minded to believe in something like a winter spirit. I know you believe I'm real because no one has really ever told you otherwise, and I guess you have to be an open-minded person to make a living  
from the lifestyle that Maestro and the others lead."

"But what about the guards? They couldn't see you."

"They've been trained to follow orders unquestioningly. That's almost the opposite of open-minded."

"That makes sense. So as long I'm around you..."

"It'll be easier for people to see me."

"There's another sign that my magic is affecting you..."

"Yeah, what's that? I'm not going blonde, am I?"

"No!" Punzie chuckled as she leaned more into his side. "It's your hands."

"My hands?"

"They're warmer than they used to be."

"...Really?"

"Well, it could just be me," Punzie smiled as she held his hand closer to her body, unconsciously drawing him nearer, "but I like to think so."

"Or it could be me, I am known to be pretty hot," he said with a cheesy smirk. Punzie laughed as she rested her forehead on his chest.

"That was terrible! Plus," she teased as she looked up into his eyes that seemed a lot closer than before, "I thought being cool was your thing."

"Ever heard of a freeze burn?" Jack said as he let his eyes droop and his head tilt slightly. Punzie felt herself doing the same yet made no attempt to stop.

"Not... really..." Punzie sighed as their faces got closer and closer, lips ready for each other's contact, the world deteriating around them as the last few inches turned to centimetres then to millimetres then...

"FIND HER! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!"

The two of them flew apart as the monstrous roar of a man and the rumble of approaching footsteps started to echo through the tunnel. Jack and Punzie looked at each other eyes wide with surprise before they both started to run as fast as they could down  
the rest of the tunnel.

"IT'S A DEAD END! THERE'S NO ESCAPE!"

"Jack what do we do?" Punzie whispered whilst running.

"Keep on running," he replied, "Take the torch and I'll scout ahead!" He handed the flaming torch to Punzie as he took off and rocketed down the tunnel, leaving Punzie to run as fast as her legs could carry her.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever. The darkness around her seemed to be never ending. Eventually she knew she would have to stop and take a breather, but luckily the adrenaline in her body kept her running. She had no idea where Jack was or how long  
she had left of the tunnel. She tried calling out to him but it was no use. She always got no reply. Eventually the footsteps of the guards got louder and louder until she felt like they were right behind her. The sound of hooves on rock made her  
run even more diligently until she couldn't run any faster if she wanted to. Just when she began to lose hope she saw a small prick of light at the end of the tunnel.

"PUNZIE!" she heard Jack's voce shout, "WHATEVER HAPPENS DON'T STOP RUNNING. AT THE END OF THE CLIFF, I NEED YOU TO JUMP, OK?"

"WHAT?" she screamed as the light started getting bigger and bigger.

"PLEASE TRUST ME!" Jack shouted back over the shouts of the guards. Slowly the she got closer and closer to the end of the tunnel and soon she was out in the open and the ground stopped a few metres in front of her.

"OK," she shouted as she closer and closer to the cliff edge, "DON'T MAKE ME REGRET THIS!" And with that she bent her legs and jumped.

Everything slowed down as she felt herself fall. The white stallion that had caught up to her had started to reach out to grab her hair, missing by mere millimetres. The more she fell the slower time went until she was only a few seconds from hitting  
the ground of the canyon. That was when she felt two strong arms close around her waist, making the two of them execute a low arch across the floor of the valley, swooping back up into the air again with Punzie clinging to Jack for dear life. She  
looked up into his eyes and saw him grinning as he gently started to descend to the ground again.

"This is a great trust exercise," he said as he lowered her to the ground. Punzie then proceeded to punch him on the arm as hard as she could. "OW! What was that for?"

"That was for scaring me half to death!" she screamed until she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Never, ever do that to me again."

"Sorry to break up this touching reunion," a gruff voice from behind them spoke, "but we're gonna need the girl."

The couple turned to see the two Stabbington brothers standing a few yards in front of them, wielding their swords at them menacingly.

"Sorry, her singing at the pub was a one-time event," Jack replied as he stood himself in front of Punzie.

"Our employer wants her and her hair," the other Stabbington brother said as he brought a woollen sac from behind him and opened it, "and she ain't gonna be pleased if we come back empty handed..."

"Well, sorry folks," Punzie said as she retrieved her frying pan, "I'm not taking my act on the road!"

"Great comeback," Jack whispered, "We can work on this."

"Jack! Not the time!"

"Sorry, you're right," Jack then turned to the to outlaws, "By the way, 'she'? Who's she?"

"I'm tired of this," one of the Stabbington brothers said, "Let's finish-"

CRACK!

The sound echoed through the valley in a thundering clap. All four of them turned around to see the dam at the top of the valley start to topple over and wave after wave of water come crashing through.

"Oh boy," Jack said.

"Can you freeze the water?" Punzie asked as they started to back away from the approaching wave.

"Not that much, there's no time," Jack replied as he scanned the valley for an exit. They couldn't fly above the water because of how tall it was and how fast it was approaching, so their only would be a tunnel or-

"Over there!" Punzie shouted as she pointed to a small cave in the corner.

"Hold on tight," Jack said as he grabbed Punzie by the waist and started to fly as fast as he could towards the cave. As he flew the huge body of water knocked over a stone pillar that began to fall towards the entrance of the cave. sing every strength  
of will he had Jack urged himself faster and faster until they were inside the cave, just as the stone pillar crashed to the ground, blocking the way they came. They were both about to let out a sigh of relief when they noticed water starting to leak  
into the cave they were in. They turned to run, only to find their path blocked by a wall of stones.

"No, no!" Punzie cried as she tried to push the stones out of their way, "Come on! Move, dammit, move!" Tears began to leak from her eyes as she helplessly pounded the wall, hoping that it would give, but it was all in vain. Not one stone budged. Jack  
tried to check for an entrance on the cave floor but it was too dark to see.

"I can't find a way out," Jack said. Punzie was still banging her fists against the wall. He grabbed her arms to stop her before she broke any of her bones, "Punzie, no. It's not gonna work." He felt her stop and hold onto him as she started to cry.

"This was all my fault," she started.

"No, Punzie, it's mine," Jack said as he held her, "I brought you out here. I'm the reason you're here. If you hadn't met me, you'd be safe."

"I'd rather be here than spend my life never meeting you, Jack. I don't blame you for this, please don't feel guilty."

"But I-"

"Please, Jack. You were my first ever friend. These days with you have been the best of my life. My only regret is that we can't spend more time together."

Jack sighed.

"If only I had a light or something, then I could see how to get out."

Punzie's eyes widened as she had an idea, then she smiled. She nudged Jack out of his thoughts as she held her hair towards him. He too smiled as he realised her plan. She opened her mouth and started to sing as fast as she could as the water reached  
her shoulders.

" _Flower gleam, and glow_

 _Make your power shine-_ "

Darkness enveloped them for a second before light radiated through the cave, glistening from Punzie's glowing hair. Jack immediately set to work trying to find a way out before he noticed a rock pile on the other side of the cave that was made up of loose  
stones. Figuring it was their only chance he quickly set to work moving the rocks, with help from Punzie. With each rock they move, they felt the pull of the draining water increase until the hole was big enough to fit all of them through and out  
of the cave, into a flowing river on the other side of the wall. The couple erupted from the water and landed on the river bank, spluttering water out of their lungs. Jack crawled over to Punzie.

"Are you OK?" he gasped as he held her cheek. She looked up into his sky blue eyes and smiled weakly.

"I'll live," she said as she hugged him gently, "I thought we were dead for sure."

"It'll take more than the might of nature to put us down," Jack smiled.

* * *

Gothel cursed as she watched Rapunzel dive into the cave and the water wash over the stone that had collapsed over it. She hardly cared about the fate of those two red headed goons, who she was thoroughly angry with, as long they brought back Rapunzel.  
Suffice to say they had failed.

"Idiots, all of them!" she cried. "Is it so much to ask for some competence around here?"

"Competence is hard to find in mere mortals," a sly, creeping voice drawled. Gothel turned around to see nothing but the trees of the forest.

"Who are you?" Gothel growled, "Why don't you show yourself?" The voice did not answer.

"We're both after the same thing are we not?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me, it never works."

"Tell me who you are right now or I'll kill you!"

The voice just laughed dryly.

"You think you are in a position to make threats, you can't even see me. But I can see you. I can _feel_ your fear. Answer me this, old woman: What's to stop me from killing _you_?"

"Nothing. So why haven't you killed me yet. Is it because you want Rapunzel? Well tough luck, she's mine. Only I can stay young forever."

"Mortals, so narrow minded in their ambitions. The power to reverse time and bring back the dead is a mere magician's trick from where I'm from. I plan something bigger with your _flower_."

"Then tell me, what plans do you have? And why do you need me?"

"First, do you agree to my terms?" Gothel thought for a moment before nodding. "Then hold out your hand." Gothel did so and her hand was grasped by a thin grey claw of fingers that emerged from the shadows. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Gothel looked up to see a grey man with a long face and crooked nose with black hair, sharp teeth and yellow eyes appear from a cloud of black vapour that flowed from the shadows.

"The name's Pitch Black."


	8. Talking in the Moonlight

**Talking in the Moonlight**

 **AN: Long time no see, huh? Sorry for the wait, but real life got in the way. That all I'll say for no because I know you're dying to get reading, so let's go!**

* * *

Manny was having fun today. Barely twelve hours had passed since Jack and Rapunzel had left the tower and they were already opening up to each other faster than he had anticipated. The two seem to fit together nicely, as he could see when he cast his  
eye to a small campfire beside a flowing river. Bathing the water and trees in sunlight, he decided to take a closer look. He saw Jack and Punzie sitting beside each other, just talking. It was calm, it was warm and it was safe. He made sure of that.  
It was their first night alone and he took care to dissuade anyone or anything coming their way, such as a wolf or... _him_. Manny would have thrown up into his mouth if he had. Pitch Black, the most despicable of his creations. How had he let  
this once good spirit go awry? Oh, yes. The spirit wanted more power. He got greedy, so Manny had to step in. Pitch was too powerful for his own good, like a child with a chainsaw. The last thing Manny wanted was him ruining the couple's night, so  
Manny kept his wits about him, shining as much light around the world as possible, light which he knew Pitch hated with a passion. Pitch would have to stay away for now.

As for dealing with Pitch more permanently, he had to alert the Guardians once night time reached the Pole. This would take all of them, and maybe more... Sunny was coming in a few hours. It was time for an overdue conversation.

* * *

"So, can you eat warm food?" Punzie asked as she turned the sausages on the skewer. Jack chuckled.

"Yep," he smiled, "But I don't need food, remember?"

"Do you want a sausage or not?"

"Yeah, give it here."

"Uh, uh! What the magic word?"

"How about 'Do it or you get a snowball down your back'?"

"That's ten words. And no."

"Fine! _Please_ may I have a sausage?"

"Very well," she said, handing over a warm sausage, a smug look adorning her face. "You may be a spirit of mischief the rest of the time, but around me you will have perfect manners, understand?"

"Yes, _mother_ ," Jack chuckled, before he realised his mistake. He turned to see Rapunzel stiffen. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Stupid choice of words, I promise-!"

"It's fine, Jack," she replied, "Guess I'm just not quite over her yet."

"I'm really sorry," Jack said.

"I know. Just... try not to do it again."

Jack nodded as he put an arm around her shoulder and held her closer, trying to comfort her. It seemed to work after a few seconds before Rapunzel started to shake. Worried that she had begun to cry, Jack let her go and turned her towards him to see that  
she fine.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm just a bit cold."

"Yeah," Jack said, a little deflated, "I know the feeling." Jack sat up on the wooden log that they were using as a bench and watched the fire crackle. "That's all I can do. I can only keep you cold..."

Rapunzel frowned and budged up next to him.

"Hey," she whispered, "It's OK."

"No, it's not," Jack replied with irritation, "I'm sick of just being ice. I want to have heartbeat. I want to feel too hot on a summer night. I want to _feel_ the cold, not _be_ it. But if I give this all up, I'm nothing. I'm just a tool of  
time, a harbinger of death and a time to sleep."

"Hmm, only being valued for your powers, huh?" Punzie replied as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I wonder how that feels."

"I know, I know," Jack said, catching on to her irony, "I guess we both have a sell by date, huh? But at least you can _be_ someone if you lose your powers. My powers keep me from being a body. I'm literally nothing without them."

"No," Punzie replied, sitting up to look him straight in the eyes, "These powers only define you as much as they define me. You are so much more than the sum of your parts, Jack. You're a spirit of fun and games and mischief. How much of that do you think  
came from your powers?"

Jack sighed as he turned to look back at the fire. Punzie slipped her arms around his shoulders and gently whispered to him.

"We both have to decided who we really are," Rapunzel said, "And what we're going to do with these powers, but we don't have to do it alone. You have me, Jack. Do I have you? I mean, in terms of trust and all that?"

Jack smiled and hugged Punzie closer to him.

"Yeah, you have me."

* * *

"We had them!" Stabbington brother one growled as the two of them smashed open a drain cover to dry land, "Right in our grasp, and then that stupid horse had to break the stupid damn and the stupid water-!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point!" Stabbington brother two retorted, "It would have so much easier if Rider hadn't bailed on us. Three against two would have been a walk in the park."

"Urgh, _Flynn Rider_. If ever get my hands on that scam. I'd do anything to punch that smug grin right off his face!"

" _Anything?_ " a voice as cold as night and as sly as sin called from behind them. The two Stabbington had never known true fear up until that point as they both turned to see a tall dark demon with yellow gleaming eyes staring at them.

"Wh-What the hell are you?" They both stuttered.

"Your new employer." The spirit lunged at the two thugs as darkness enveloped them and all went quite, except for a poisonous laughter from a middle aged woman with hair as dark as the night and eyes of a golden snake.

* * *

Jack tensed. Punzie awoke from her peaceful sleep on Jack's chest to look up at him questioningly.

"Jack," she asked, "Jack, what's wrong?"

"It's... It's nothing. I think. I'd better check with Manny."

"Who's Manny?"

"The man in the moon."

"...OK," she replied as she turned over and curled up to go back to sleep.

"That's it? No more questions?"

"I've had a long and complicated day," she said as she picked up Pascal and held him like a teddy bear, "I doubt anything can really surprise me anymore."

"Don't tempt fate," Jack warned.

"I'm sure they won't mind," she replied drearily.

"No, no fate isn't a person," Jack corrected but it fell on deaf ears as Punzie had already fallen asleep. Jack smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately as he stood up and went to the river bank to stare at the moon. It looked a little bigger that night  
in Jack's eye, but he discarded that thought to begin his regular one sided conversation.

"Hey Manny, haven spoken much lately, have we?"

He didn't reply.

"Business as usual then. OK, here's the thing. I felt something _shift_ , as the darkness just looked back. I think something happening with Pitch. You do have him under control, right?"

Manny still was silent as ever.

"This isn't time for the silent treatment, I'm worried! What if he goes after her?"

Silence.

"Do you really not care?"

Silence.

"Tell me! What do I need to do? What do I need? What is my purpose? Just a clue would help!"

 **"Her."**

Jacks eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Did you just-"

Her. That's what he said. Her. Finally, a word. A word that had meaning, so much meaning. And all at once Jack knew. It was her. He needed her. He would protect her. He would guide her. Her. Thanks, Manny. Her...

Her...

 **Her.**


End file.
